Harry Potter and the Power to Fight Back
by DarkSoulMage
Summary: sorry folks, i am officially putting this story on abandanment. sorry. anyone is free to use any plot ideas but make sure you check with me first. just leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Power to Fight Back

By:DarkSoulMage

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything pertaining to that world only what I make up is mine. You want to use it go ahead, but if you don't say who thought it first I will come through your computer and eat you alive.

I like criticism, it helps me fix the problems is have and it gets you what you want so we all win. So I am telling you now not to leave just comments leave criticism!!!

Chapter One: That's It!

It had been a tough summer for everyone. With the storms that were plaguing the British isles there was little people could do besides sit in their homes and hope for them to blow over. For one boy this extremely unsettling, he was not a normal boy by any means, but still liked the norm he had gotten used to when he came home from school every summer. This boy's name was one that was feared through out the neighborhood of Privet Drive, his name was Harry Potter. A boy who was sorely misunderstood, he was a wizard though the muggles didn't know it. To them he was just a criminal boy who went to St. Brutices School for criminal boys which is of course a lie spread by the magic hating muggles he lived with. Every summer he had to return to the putrid house so that his family would stay safe along with him. He was in his fifth year at his magic school Hogwarts.

Depressed and alone harry sat in his room depressed over the return of Voldemort, the most dark and evil wizard to ever exist. He single handedly brought darkness and discontent to the entire world. As harry sat there he thought about the graveyard and all that had happened not to long ago. He felt the anger and fury rush trough him as he thought of wormtail shooting the killing curse at the poor handsome boy that was ignorant to the workings of voldemort. Also fueling his anger was the fact that Dumbledore had left him here to rot with the Dursleys. He thought over all the lives that had been killed in the fight against voldemort, all the families, friends, wives and husbands torn apart because of voldemort. It was time; it was time for him to learn to fight back. Too long had he sat there being useless, too long had the society he lived in been too afraid to stand in unity against the evil tyrant. Harry knew that Hogwarts wasn't enough; they were too bigoted against the dark and the light. He would have to move to a different country to study all the magic he could. He would start plans tomorrow. Everything would be fool proof. He lay down to bed thinking of ways to get out of the mess he was in. he didn't think of the nightmares that came with sleep. He only thought of the satisfaction of getting away from it all.

During all of this there was a strange occurrence around Privet Drive. In a neighboring bird bath if anyone would care to look you would see a strange face hidden within as if watching everything. The voice spoke with a deep rumbling baritone. "Soon harry, soon I will be able to take you to a place where you want to be. Soon it shall be so." And the image vanished without another word.

The sun rose in the eastern sky that morning with a flourish. The birds chirping and a sharp light from the window awoke a young boy in number 4 with a start. He had not dreamt of the graveyard that night. Harry silently jumped for joy as he looked at the clock. It was six thirty in the morning. Harry went and took a quick shower and got dressed in the awful hand me downs that came from Dudley, his whale of a cousin. As harry got back to his room he started to pack everything he would need, he left behind all of his school work and things to do with the school Hogwarts. In order to start a new life he needed to let go of the past. Once done he grabbed a piece of parchment and a spare pencil he stole from his uncle's entable and started to write down a list of things he needed to do.

1. Get to Diagon Alley

2. Go to gringots and get money and any info on inheritances

3. Find new school to go to.

4. New place to live

5. Figure out what to train myself in

6. Get into shape.

7. Find out a way to train.

After doing this he stuffed it in his pocket. He reached into his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak and picked up his now very light trunk and hauled it to the hallway towards the stairs. As soon as he was there he saw his uncle come out of his bedroom. Instantly harry reacted and threw the cloak around him and the trunk to see which way his uncle would go. Relived as he saw his uncle go to the bathroom harry finished lugging the trunk down stairs. He waited for his uncle to come downstairs and fetch the morning paper. He wasn't disappointed when he came lumbering down the stairs in a half daze. As he opened he stood there and stretched he took in the fresh morning air. As he turned to pick up the newspaper showing harry his abnormally large fat arse. Just as he stood up one of the neighbors happened by and Vernon went to talk to the fellow. Leaving a gap for harry to squeeze through.

As he got further away from the wretched house he began to feel like a dead weight had been lifted from his life. As soon as he got far away enough he took out his wand and stuck it straight in the air and instantly as a triple decker purple bus appeared. As soon as it stopped harry threw the cloak around him and his luggage. As the doors opened Stan Stuntpike came out and started to read the little tid bit of info about the night bus. Then harry slipped on and went to the way back and sat down.

For a long time harry sat at the back end of the night bus waiting for someone to stop at the Leaky Cauldron. But by the stroke of three in the afternoon a nice looking witch with a lot of luggage came on and stated her destination "The Leaky Cauldron please" the woman said in an exasperated voice from carrying the entire luggage on. With a blast they were off and in less then five minutes later they were at the leaky cauldron. While they were unloading the large amount of luggage harry slipped off and went into the bar. Once inside he slipped passed the people in the place and went around behind the bar. Waiting around the corner for Tom to come nearer so he could whisper without being overheard. With some luck Tom came shuffling over.

"Psssst" harry said in an almost silent whisper. Tom looked around wildly, "Tom, in need a room and I need no one to find out about it!" harry whispered again to the ancient bartender. With a nod he went to the boxes where he kept his room keys. Taking one he walked up the stairs hoping the person would follow. As he reached the second floor of the establishment in room 31, Tom opened the door and walked inside. As harry followed he closed the door and threw off the cloak. "Hello Tom, it is nice to see you again. Before we start taking I would like you to set up some privacy wards." With and eager nod tom took out his wand and did some waving and muttering under his breath.

"There you go Mister Potter, my it is good to see you again, what brings you here to our fine establishment?" tom asked with what seemed genuine curiosity. "well Tom, I have been looking over my life lately and I been seeing that it is not going at all the way I want it so I decided to take my life in my hands. I will be staying here for a few days to check my inheritances and to do some major shopping. Also I intend to do a ton of research. I won't be able to pay you until a little while after I am gone if that is ok?" harry said. He didn't know why he trusted the old bartender but he knew that he would not spill his secrets but just to be sure, "tom before we go any further I would like you to take a wizards oath stating that you will tell no one of my being here. I know you are trustworthy but I just can't help being paranoid with voldemort out there after my blood." "I understand mister potter and I am not offended at all. I here by swear by my magic and my very soul that I will tell no one of the appearance of Mister Harold James Potter at my establishment so smote it be." And with a swirl of magic everything went quiet. Harry ordered breakfast call at nine that morning. And with that harry bid Tom good night.

After tom left headwig, harry's trusty companion landed on the open window. Harry moved over to the desk and wrote a letter to gringots requesting a meeting with one of the inheritance specialists. He closed it with a wax seal and put his finger print on it. Sending it off harry went to bed for the night.

Woo one chapter done. I know you have questions and don't feel afraid to ask them. I might not write another for a while. I have job orientation coming up and I might be to busy. AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything pertaining to that world only what I make up is mine. You want to use it go ahead, but if you don't say who thought it first I will come through your computer and eat you alive.

I like criticism, it helps me fix the problems is have and it gets you what you want so we all win. So I am telling you now not to leave just comments leave criticism!!!

means reading

'' Means thoughts

Chapter two: A Sit load Of Shopping and some small inheritances

Dreams. The mindset of having them is the highlight of most everyone's day. But for one boy, they were his worst moments. This by would rather have an eternity of the crucriatus curse than live with his past mistakes through dreams every night. But on this night unlike all the others he had had, there were no dreams, no dark masses of those that had died stood in the recesses of his mind telling him that he had failed to protect them.

Dawn showed clear and bright through the window of room 31, down below it unsuspecting muggles went about their daily lives without even thinking about it. As harry was coming out of his dead sleep, there was a sharp pecking at his window. Harry groggily got out of the comfortable four poster bed and opened the said window. In flew what seemed to be a white raven. In its claws was clutched a parchment containing the official seal of Gringots, it was a gold galleon surrounded by two in flight dragons who were both breathing fire. The fire ended at the top and bottom of the seal and formed the letter G wrapped in vines. As harry took the letter from the bird he offered it some water and an owl treat which it ate gratefully. While it was eating harry broke the seal and began reading.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_When received your letter late last night we were a bit surprised. We had heard from the headmaster of Hogwarts that you were not to be contacted for any reason and that he was to be contacted with anything that needed to be dealt with and he also brought in you signature on a letter that said the same thing. When we received your letter we instantly suspected fowl play. For now all of your assets are sealed off until our meeting today._

_You, Mr. Potter, are to go to the inheritance office today at the stroke of noon. If you are not there within fifteen minutes of the stroke your assets will instantly be handed over to your guardian, Headmaster Dumbledore, until further inquiry from you. Thank you for your cooperation._

_May your Labor bring you riches,_

_Gringgold_

_Master of Gringots_

_Lord of the Goblin clan Goldleaf_

As Harry read the letter he found that his anger was over its boiling point. The old codger had messed in his life one too many times, this time tomorrow he would be training for the day he and Dumbledore finally faced off for control over his life.

As Harry got dressed into some of the old castoffs that he had decided to take, Harry was thinking of his friends, what would they say when he mailed them and told them that he was not going to return to Hogwarts? If all went well they would accept his decision but some how he new that that would not happen. Ron and Hermione would over react just like the rest of the Weasley clan. Well it had to be done, when he was ready he went over to his owl, Hedwig. "Hedwig girl, wake up." Harry said in a soft loving voice as the deep golden brown eyes shot open. "Hedwig, I need you to go to Hogwarts and keep an eye on the old codger. I know I can't talk to you so I am going to give you three pieces of wood, the gold one means that there is nothing wrong, the green one means that there is danger but not immediate, and the black one means that there is immediate danger ok girl?" Harry asked as Hedwig thought about it. Then she gave an affirmative hoot as harry took out the three pieces of wood from the golden mirror who protested loudly, the green post on his bed, and the black from his school trunk. Harry handed them to Hedwig and watched as she flew off into the horizon.

With that done Harry headed downstairs to have some early breakfast. On his way down he ran into Tom as he was coming up to give harry his wakeup call. "Good morning Mister Potter, I was just going to wake you up." As they walked down stairs Harry ordered three eggs, four strips of bacon, to slices of toast, some hash browns, and a pot of tea.

As Harry sat down in a corner table he watched as the old pub came to life. Many people from many walks of life came groggily down the stairs for breakfast. As Tom gave him his breakfast Harry also ordered the daily prophet. As he ate quickly and was just finishing his cup of tea tom came back with the newspaper. Inside was some useless drabble about how the ministry was trying to do everything they could to get the Voldemort situation under control.

Throwing the paper away in discuss he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten minutes to eleven. Harry went back upstairs and waited until it was time to leave. He was planning on using his invisibility cloak but if the crowds were too big he would have to use it only when he got near the great white building.

Almost an hour later harry set off to the bank. Cloak in hand Harry tapped the necessary bricks that opened into the alley. It was nearly empty, but he new that people would be coming soon because it was nearing lunch hour. Harry through the cloak over himself and practically ran to the bank. Luckily he got to the bank just as the people started to flood into Diagon alley.

It was three minutes past noon as he made his way to the front desk. The goblin there was extremely old and had a beard that did not appear to stop past the desk. As he approached the goblin looked up from the pile of sapphires he was weighing at the boy. With a look of discuss he prepared for the encounter.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering where the inheritance office is?" Harry asked with at least some confidence. "We do not disclose that information without an appointment, wizard" replied the old goblin with a sneer. Harry looked down at the desk and realized that this goblin was a chief of his clan. Harry instantly went to one knee after seeing this and replied with, "I humbly ask for forgiveness your lordship, I had forgotten. My name is Harry potter and I was requested to be seen today at noon."

As the goblins jaw dropped he also looked at the grandfather clock by his desk. It was two minutes to fifteen after and this particular goblin had reviewed this boy's file and had been angered by what the headmaster had done to the poor boy. "Rise young wizard, I will escort you immediately to my office. It will take place there instead." As the goblin turned to another and spoke rapidly in hushed goblin tongue. Getting up from his chair the goblin walked hurriedly around the corner and into a lavishly decorated office.

Waiting there for a few moments, the goblin moved things around on his desk and waited. Not moments later a goblin came in with a huge stack of folders and papers. Once they were set on the desk the other goblin prepared to leave but not before Harry said something, "Hey, aren't you Griphook? The one who helped me and Hagrid in my first year?" the goblins turned with a look of surprise and stared at Harry. "Yes I am Griphook, but I am surprised that you remembered me" said Griphook with a little bit of happiness mix into his surprise. Harry turned to the older goblin and said "I want a thousand galleons to go to this goblin for his help to me." At this the old goblin dropped his jaw at harry as Griphook promptly fainted.

After Griphook had been removed with the promise that the transaction would occur the older goblin got started. "In the case of the freezing of the Potter accounts I deem you worthy and as of now you accounts are unfrozen. Also I would like to talk to you about your inheritance. It seems that you are the beneficiary of both the Black and Potter families but I can't help but wonder if there is something more, that is why I asked you here. I ask that you agree to perform the inheritance ritual, in this ritual you will need to give a small amount of your blood to determine which families you will benefit from.

At Harry's instant nod, the old goblin, by looking down he realized that the goblin's name was Goldwing, went to the side wall while pulling out a small dagger, pricked his finger and wrote a small rune on a block of stone. The stone glowed blue for a second and it opened up to reveal a small goblet made of crystal and a ceremonial dagger. Goldwing brought the goblet and dagger to the desk. "To perform the ritual you must put your blood into the goblet while repeating the phrase three times, reveal my blood." Goldwing said with little emotion in his voice. Harry took the dagger and made a slice on his hand, letting a sizable amount fall into the goblet while saying the phrase. In a flash of gold a parchment appeared with a long list of names. As Goldwing picked up the parchment he scanned it. "For the most part these families are not very important. But there are some that have some significance. Besides potter, you have Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Thranos, Torn, and Creedan." Harry sat there stunned, he had a lot of good names, but there was just too many and there were more on the parchment that what the goblin had said.

"I would like to come into my birthright for only the family you just named on that list." Harry said as he stared straight into the goblins eyes. "Well, there are rituals that will allow the gifts of your families to come out but they are long and drawn out. So I will allow you to do the one we save for the most special occasion. It only requires your presence and a spell."

At the nod of agreement they moved themselves to the ritual chamber. It was a round circular room that was mad of black obsidian and there were runes painted in gold silver and bronze all a crossed it. "Now you are going to need to undress if you want to walk out of here with your cloths." Said goldwing with a mischievous grin. As he left the room, Harry striped and stood at the center of the room.

Suddenly the room filled with the voice of the goblin that had just left. It spoke in a strange and forgotten language. As soon as it stopped the runes flared in bright colors as a huge pain shot through the young Potter. Instantly Harry passed out and new no more.

Darkness, eternal and always empty. That is what the young Potter saw, swam in, and thought of all the time that he was out. Soon he woke out of the darkness to find that he was sitting in the goblins office. Lying on a couch that was there he had been re dressed in the cloths that he came in. looking around he saw that he was alone in the room and it was dark outside.

Sitting there thinking on how long he had been out. Soon the door opened and the goblin came in, as the goblin looked at the boy he quickly hurried over to check if he was all right. "My lord I give you my apologies, something like this has never happened before." Said the goblin hurriedly as his eyes darted over his body. "It is quite all right dear goblin, I do not hold it against you." Harry said. As he was speaking harry jumped his voice had changed from the boyish one that he had come with and was now a deep baritone. Also his entire body had changed, his hair was longer and now instead of pitch black it was now a light silver and ran all the way down to his waist, or at least where his waist used to be, now it was the small of is back, he had grown too. Instantly the goblin snapped his fingers and a full length mirror was in front of the couch. Harry stood up and looked at himself. He was now about six two and now had a healthy build and weight. His eyes had changed too, they had become even more green and now looked as if they shined. He looked like the lords of old and acted as such.

Much to the goblins' surprise harry turned and bowed to the small goblin, "thank you and your kind for giving me such a gift. As of now I donate one million galleons, one million stickles, and one million Knuts to this fine establishment." Harry said with pride as the goblin promptly fainted.

Waiting for the goblin to wake up Harry looked around for something to wake up the poor creature. Finding a bowl of water he poured it onto the goblins head and succeeding in awakening him. "Also I want everything moved into the Potter vault immediately." Instantly the gobbling got to work which was surprising for the goblins age. With a few flourishes of his quill and some muttered spells everything had been taken care of, well not everything.

"As of now Lord Potter your family gifts have been given but you also need to take on as being the head of all the families on that list seeing as how most are extinct and are lord less, with the family signet rings you will also get and added boost of power" said the goblin

"All right bring them in" said Harry and the short goblin snapped his fingers and a goblin brought in a small square box with intricate carvings on the side. He opened it and revealed the inside, there was a single row of rings and each had their own beauty to them that made Harry love them.

With each ring he got an even more powerful burst of magic and a lot of information filtered into his head. As he was finished he looked down onto the ring on his finger it showed his Potter family ring and none of the others, as Harry was disappointed. There was one ring that he liked the best. It was the Creedan ring. It had a nice mother pearl that was surrounded by emeralds and had the image of a serpent etched in silver on the bright onyx base. Instantly the ring changed to show that ring.

"Now that that is taken care of, would you like to visit your vaults?" asked Goldwing. Harry nodded and said "but I would like Griphook to show me them." Goldwing nodded and led harry to the lobby. As soon as they got there Harry had to ask "Goldwing how long was I out?" "I believe you were out for three days" said Goldwing with a smirk. "That old fool Dumbledore tried to come in here and search the entire place for you!"

Then came up Griphook and they went down to the Potter vault. As they got out griphook said "many of the old families decided that to only let the lord of the family would take care of the family vault. To enter you must take your right hand and wave it in front of the star symbol while saying the password you wish to use." And with that Griphook stood back as harry sat there he thought of a clever idea. Using parsletongue he said the motto of Hogwarts.

As the vault opened Harry's jaw dropped. Inside was a mountain of galleons. All neatly packed so it took up just enough room. There was only a space around it. Around the mountain there were seven doors all around the mountain of gold. Harry went through the first door with the family seal of Potter on it. Inside was a bunch of junk. Just a bunch of trinkets that had little value. But then Harry thought 'what if this is a test? To see if I am worthy of being the heir of these families?" Harry thought of the families name and brought up its lords ring. In a flash everything changed. There were suits of armor and many medieval weapons. There were trunks and books everywhere along with jewels and things. He called in Griphook "Griphook I need a bottomless bag so I can take the stuff I need out of here." In an instant a bag appeared.

Going around he picked up all the books and trunks and little odds and ends. Also he picked up a book of deeds and assets. And did the same for all of the others.

Leaving with the bag in tow they rode up to the surface. Once there he went to the head clerk. "Can I have some sort of device allowing me to haul large sums of money without the extra weight?" the clerk looked curious for a moment and then noticed the lords ring on his hand. Instantly he reacted. "Why yes my lord, we have just invented the Gringots gold bag. You can take any amount from your account at any time. Just say the amount and it will appear. Also I can offer the counter part for the muggle world; it is the gringots card just like a credit card it can be used without a spending limit."

Harry nodded that he agreed and was set up with a pitch black bag and a visa card with a little G situated at the bottom. By this time it was three in the morning and harry was bloody tired so he made his way silently back to the Leaky Cauldron. He found his room untouched and his stuff still there. Harry lay down and took a much needed rest.

The next day Harry awoke at eleven in the morning to an insistent knocking at his door. Harry grabbed his wand and headed for the door. Quickly opening it to reveal the face of the scared bar tender. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to my guest!!? Tom shouted as he reached for his wand. Grabbing tom and throwing him inside before anyone looked out of their rooms Harry shut his door. Turning and seeing the wrong end of Tom's wand.

"Calm down Tom, it is me and I know I have changed a bit so I would gladly tell you the tale." As tom relaxed a little, but still held his wand at the offending person. Harry told him of the transformation. "I understand now Harry, I will just be downstairs" Satisfied tom got up and went downstairs to make the new lord some breakfast. As Harry came down after a quick shower and a change of cloths he ate his breakfast and told Tom to take his old stuff and get rid of it. With that Harry hurried to Diagon Alley.

First he went straight to Madam Malkins. Inside the nice robe shop there was a cute girl at the front desk. He approached her and waited to be noticed. The girl was sitting on a stool and had the quibbler in front of her face. He made a small snort to get her attention. Instantly the magazine shot down to reveal her face, as luck would have it it was bright red from embarrassment.

"I am so sorry sir, what would you like today?" she asked with no evident anger he said "I need a full new wardrobe made of the most expensive material you have." Harry said. He wanted to look and feel like a lord of a family and the best way to start was to buy rich things. Instantly the girl started "well the most expensive thing we have is unicorn hair, acromantula silk, fire hound fur, and merpeople scales." The girl answered with a look of doubt on her face. "I will take as much unicorn hair as possible; I will take five in acromantula silk. As many as you can in fire hound fur and ten in merpeople scales. And I would like some plain robes and a few dress robes. Also do you do battle robes?" Harry asked the girl looked around and said in a low voice "yes but they aren't very good."

So Harry skipped on that. Harry got his measurements and decided on the colors for the plain robes, five out of fifteen were done in silver with green trim. Five done in green and silver trim and the last five were odd colors that the girl thought would go well on him. After that was done the girl said it would take an hour for his purchases to be done even with the expensive materials. 'They must have an extensive back room' harry thought as she said the price "the total comes to twelve hundred galleons, a hundred stickles and fifteen Knuts" She said with disbelief in her eyes. Harry reached into his pocket and said the amount. Instantly the bag began to bulge. He dumped it onto the counter and set off leaving her with a disgruntled look as she had to count all those galleons.

Moving on he had to find a way to store all of his purchases until he got a new house. So he moved on to a discrete trunk shop hidden by a restaurant. As he went inside he noticed that not a lot of people came in here, there was dust and grime all over. Harry walked up to the counter and rang the bell. In a poof of smoke an old man appeared. "Hello young sir and welcome to my shop."

"Hello good sir, I was wondering if I could get a tailored trunk ready within the half hour?" the mans jaw dropped as he looked at the young upstart. "Why yes it is possible if I go out of time, which costs a lot extra." The man said with an evil grin "Money is of no concern. Could you show me some of the models and I will draw you up a plan?" harry asked the man walked down the counter and returned with a huge leather bound book. "This is all the information you need." He said and walked to the back.

Seeing the spare parchment and ink he left he decided to look through it. First he had to choose the wood. There was a lot to choose from. Oak, maple, yew. All of these are made with wands and I want my trunk to be special. Looking down the list he saw a tree he did not know about. +Firestone wood, its properties are numerous. The most obvious is that it is as hard as stone and impenetrable when made under the right circumstances. It is a red wood that is perfect for rune and stone magic protection. It is easy to spell only when put out of time. Wards are easy to place and it even has some of its own. If someone not keyed into the wards tries to get into it they will be set aflame that is only put out by the owners command. It is light weigh and indestructible to any means. The only problem is that there is limited supply and very expensive. + Harry wrote that down and turned the page.

This page gave the ratios for how many rooms you could get with different kids of wood. The most you could get was fifteen and that was with firestone wood. So he put down fifteen rooms.

Then came for the enchantments. He chose weightlessness, indestructibility, every single privacy and protection ward possible. He also chose to have any runes and stones placed on it as well.

Turning the page there were designs he could have on it as well. Harry chose a serpent, dragon, griffin, unicorn, chimera, centaur, nymph, kappa, phoenix, fire crab, merman, sphinx, fairy, hippogriff, and a goblin to be etched into fifteen stones that were to act as the locks for the trunk.

After that harry rang the bell on the counter and the man came out from the back and took the list. Seeing all the expensive materials he stared at the young boy 'if this boy is trying to waste my time I will hex him to next year.' He went to the register and totaled up his purchase. "The total comes to five hundred thousand galleons and three knuts." The man said with a malicious grin. Harry gave the grin right back as he took out his gold bag and stated the amount. As it filled up he dumped the contents onto the counter and left the man there with a stunned expression.

As harry left the shop he looked down at his wrist only to find that his watch still didn't work. Moving down the alley he came across a small jewelry store. Stepping in he noticed that this store got at least some business, there were lush red carpets and silver drapes and a nice gold color to the wall.

Walking up to the desk with a woman behind it he said "I am looking for a nice replacement watch." The woman glanced up and noticed his drab clothing she got down from her stool with a look of contempt. Walking over to a golden case, she showed harry what was inside. Inside was a ton of old muggle style wizarding watches, most of them were plated in gold and set with rare jewels. But there was one that particularly stood out to harry, there was one that was plated with emeralds and had snake carvings etched in silver. Harry pointed to that one and the girl took it out to show harry. "This particular watch was worn by the late Salazar Slytherin during the 12 century. It has many wards in place making it indestructible and it changes for the time zones. Also you can set it to show you the position of the moon and stars."

"I'll take it young miss' harry said as he pulled out his bag. "Your total is one thousand galleons" said the girl. Paying for his purchases Harry left the little shop.

Stopping for lunch at the cauldron, Harry ate in peace before setting out again. Looking at his new watch he saw that his trunk would be done in fifteen minutes. Looking around he spotted Flourish and Blotts book store. He needed to be prepared so he headed over to it. Once inside he got straight to work, he grabbed a basket and went over to the defense section. He picked out his entire first through seventh year books again and put them in his bottomless basket. Also he picked out a few books that interested him. Moving on he did the same for every other section except the arithmacy section, and the rune section there he just took most of the books. Moving on to the counter he looked at the wiry man behind it. "Do you have any specialty books on hand?" asked Harry.

The man looked at Harry with a look of stupidity. The man looked down and saw the lords ring and said "right this way young lord." With that he led him to the back room where all the 'non recommended' books were kept. "I will take them all" said harry as he turned back to the main room.

With a look of contempt the man waved his wand intricately about and all the books shrunk and flew into a small bag. Ringing up his purchases harry left the book store with a smile. Taking another look at his watch he left for the trunk shop and collected it. It was just as he had imagined it with its blood red surface. It was just humming with the extra power the maker had put in it. Moving on to the robe shop he picked up his robes and placed them in the trunk for later. Heading back to the cauldron harry took his invisibility cloak Harry made his way to the alley.

Throwing on the cloak, harry made his way through the less crowded street into the dark looming entrance to Knocturne alley. Once there harry moved through the barley alive streets to the dark shop of borgin and burkes. Once inside he took off the cloak and rang the bell. Instantly the greasy haired man moved to the front with a malicious sneer. "Welcome to my humble store"

"I don't need any of your sweet talk, I want all of the dark arts books you have in stock and the ones already in someone else's order!" the man looked frightened as he moved into the back of the store. Coming out with ten crates floating behind him. "Shrink them and I will take them" the man shrank them and tallied up the total. "Your total is three thousand galleons" with that Harry left the shop.

Moving down the street harry saw a particularly good robe shop. Moving inside he saw all kinds of dark and mysterious robes hanging on the walls and on racks. Moving up to the front desk Harry rang the bell. "Good evening sir how can I help you?" "I want ten robes in your finest material; also I want a few robes that will help me blend into some more suspicious environments. Also I want ten battle robes done in black with your best material possible." The man looked at him with a smile as he went over to get his measurements. Once done he rang him up and told him it would take a day and a half to finish. Leaving the store harry felt he was almost done, moving on he spotted a discrete wand making establishment. Moving in he asked the man "do you have any books on wand making, I would rather make my own that have someone else do it?" the man nodded and handed Harry a pile of books.

Once out harry moved towards the entrance, but not before going into an animal shop. Inside he saw cages upon cages of animals, moving around he saw cats and dogs and owls of every color. Moving on he found the snakes, moving through them he found one in particular. The card on the side said it was an unknown magical species of snake. It was fairly young snake and was completely silver with intricate black and gold markings. /_hello young snake?/ _ the snakes head shot up as he looked around _/ who dares wake me?/ _the snaked hissed out. _/ it was I who spoke young snake, I am looking for a familiar and I was wondering if you wanted to be that animal?/ _with an eager nod Harry took the snake and paid for it. That was enough for today. Tomorrow would hold even more surprises.

Woo I am done!!!!! Read and Review.


End file.
